


Mushy Pancakes

by Maicaly



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Morning sex and breakfast in bed is the best way to wake up.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mushy Pancakes

Tom woke up early. The usual noise that filled his frat house on Saturday’s mornings was non-existent, and he was met with a peaceful silence. His eyes were flurry and his head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Foggy memories of a bottle of jack and a joint in his hand for the most of the night filled his mind, but not in the way they usually did. 

Instead of some random chick in his arms, your body was wrapped around his, your legs intertwined and forehead pressed against his back. He smiled because of the events of the previous night, where you two had decided to have a quiet party, with alcohol, weed and some bad films. Tom didn’t remember having more fun in his life. 

“Morning princess” he said, his voice coarse. You didn’t make any signal of hearing him, and he supposed you were still sleep.

Carefully, he pried your arm off his side, the one that had been resting on his belly. You muttered something in your sleep, but quickly became calm when Tom gave you the pillow to hug. Sitting in the bed, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and let the hangover take a few minutes of his morning. 

He wasn’t used to being awake that early; yet a lot of things had changed over the past months. After decided to start a relationship with you, his life style had changed. He no longer the wild boy that went from party to rave, staying with you cuddling in the couch being his new favourite activity. It wasn’t as if his life was bad before you; some drugs, that now he could share with you, plenty of alcohol and crazy parties with his brothers and friends. With you, it was probably the same; only that he found a meaning to all of that. 

Your laugh played on his mind on repeat as he rolled out of bed and padded his way into the bathroom while stretching. After his morning routine, he found himself pretty generous. Or in love. Yeah, he felt, and was, pretty in love with you. So he hurried downstairs into the kitchen and began pulling things out for breakfast.

He was pouring two cups of coffee when the door opened again, and Harrison came around with his sheep printed pyjamas. 

“Dude” Harrison said confused with a tilted head and a smile. He knew you were staying on their house for the weekend, and didn’t expect seeing Tom out of his room any time soon. A girl over meant not Tom for hours, not doing breakfast for two “Are you… doing breakfast? In pyjamas?”

“Yeah”

The blonde walked across the cold tiles of the kitchen until he was in front of the food. There were pancakes with pieces of fruit around, your healthy ways making your way around the frat house, who were used to take out and cheap burger. Even little Paddy, when he came around, chose apples over cheetos. The sweet smell of bacon hit his nose, and his stomach growled. 

Before he could snatch something, Tom pinched the skin of his hand harshly, and Harrison squealed in pain. A red strain appeared, and he widened his eyes; Tom only smirked.

“Hey!” he cradled his hand on his chest, rubbing the sore spot. “Why did you do that, asshole?!”

“That’s for Y/N”

“And?” Harrison tried to take a piece of fruit, yet his other hand received the same treatment. “Come one! You’re not going to eat all of that!”

“Maybe” Tom shrugged, filling two cups with orange juice.

“Give me something” Harrison whined. “Why can Y/N have breakfast and not me?”

“Do you have tits?”

“W-What?”

“Do you have pussy? Did we fuck last night? Or yesterday’s morning in the shower? Can you-“

“Okay, okay! Shut up, that’s disgusting!”

Tom chuckled and placed the food in two trays. He was silent for a moment and then decided to do something for the first time of his life; taking one of the fake roses one of the boys had picked up to decorate the place, he placed it besides your coffee. After a final look to check that everything was perfect, he picked them up. 

“Are you actually going for the breakfast in bed?” Harrison asked, mouth full of cereals. He had one box on his chest, hugging it almost as if he was afraid Tom was going to take that too. 

“Mh. We don’t have anything to do today, might spend the day in”

He didn’t wait for an answer, walking out of the kitchen balancing both trays on his arms. Five seconds later, he pushed open the bedroom room and felt a foreign flutter that lead to goose bumps. His eyes fell on your sleeping body, naked back facing him. Some love marks on your neck for last night could be seen too, and feeling only grew bigger.

Tom set the tray down and crawled on the bed, pulling the sheet down and pressing kisses on your smooth skin. You still didn’t move and he smiled, moving his kisses up and down. Finally, he reached your belly and you stirred with a small hum of approval. He moved quickly and positioned himself in front of you, doing his second favourite thing in your relationship; being the first thing you saw when you woke up.

A small grin made its way to your lips, and you opened your eyes slowly.

“Hey” you said, your voice heavy and rough. “What are you doing up?”

“I thought I could give you a treat” Tom pecked your nose, and you giggled. 

“Oh, that’s new. Have you done something bad?”

“What? No!” he laughed, and crawled out of bed. Then, he pulled the tray over and placed it over your lap. “Breakfast?”

You propped up at the sound of food, careful to not throw over the trail. A small giggle left your lips, and Tom smiled proudly. He couldn’t decide if he preferred the moans of last night or the giggles in the morning.

“How long have you been up?” you asked, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you turned back to face him.

“Not for too long” he said softly, his eyes moving from yours to your lips. He pressed his lips to yours in a quick kiss, before you could moan about bad morning breathe. “Since it’s one of our last weekends exam-free, I thought I could give you a treat” 

“Now I feel like Tessa” you joked. 

“My two favourite girls, we can go and see her today” 

You hummed happily as you crunched on a piece of bacon. Once you took a few sips of your coffee and made sure Tom hadn’t put salt on it as a part of a prank, you picked up your knife and fork and dipped them into what were possibly the fluffiest pancakes you’d ever seen. Bits of banana and blueberry still steamed from your fork and, as you put it in your mouth, you almost moaned at the taste.

Since you had appeared in Tom’s life, he had become much more better at cooking. Nikki said that, if you guys ever broke up, she would have to keep you in a basement to keep his boys healthy. How many wonders could love make. 

“You like them?” Tom laughed, his coffee between his hands. “Do you need a moment alone with the pancakes?”

“I might” you nodded savouring each and every bite you took “These-these pancakes would keep the whole town up if you opened a diner. Who would have thought the same boy that set fire to the kitchen boiling water could do this”

Tom rolled his eyes, remembering the first time you met. He was still on his dorm, not in the house, and tried to boil some water to cook something healthy for once. Thirty minutes later, everyone was on the street and the building was on fire. You had sat beside him, had known it had been him and that it could get him expulsed; still, you only smiled when the police asked you and told them it was one of the first floors. 

“Will you ever let that go? What do you need? I’m already your personal male escort” 

“Yeah, I have Tom Holland as my male escort, what else could I want” you laughed, and pecked his lips.

When you teared away, there was a small piece of blueberry on the corner of his lip. It was a small piece of fruit, something you could have cleaned with the napkin or with the tip of your finger.

There was something you had learned with Tom. He was not only a fuck boy that loved sex more than air to breath, but also that his favourite type of sex was morning one. And that only a look could be enough reason to fuck your brains out.

A lick on his lips to clean the strain of blueberries was more than enough. One minute and forty second later, you were under him.

“I love when you go to sleep naked princess” Tom purred, hands tracing over your stomach before making their way to your breasts, cupping the flesh in his hands. “Gives me perfect access to you.”

His hands massaged your breasts, fingers lightly pinching at your nipples as he peppered kisses along the column of your neck, grinned when you arches your back into his touch, moaning with your lips closed. 

“Tom, I’m hungry” you said, yet didn’t get your hand out of his hair. After that, it would be probably full of knots that you would have to undo, while he complained like a baby. Its softness was worthy. “I want to eat, let’s wait until-“

One hand abandoned your breast to skirt down your body, fingertips lightly dancing over the skin, causing gossebumps to erupt in their wake. 

“First lesson you taught me in breakfast” he muttered against your neck, his tongue poking out and wetting the spot he was torturing. “Don’t put the syrup too soon unless you want mushy pancakes. Guess we’ll have to be quick”

His fingers glided down your stomach, tracing a line where you panties would had been continuing down over your thighs, around the back of your knee before lifting it slightly, hooking it over his forearm. Your protest didn’t get to leave your mouth as he began to place wet kissed into the skin of your shoulder, grinding his length into your non covered pussy.

“You’re an asshole” you pouted. 

Tom peered up at you, striking brown lusted eyes meeting yours before a grin spread over his lips.

“Yeah, an asshole that you love”

A small smile played at your lips as Tom leaned down to kiss you, nothing like the peck you had shared when you had woken up. It was slow and sensual, completely matching the mood of the morning. His lips gliding over yours as his tongue stroked against yours. His hips continued rolling as you mewled into his mouth. He broke the kiss to choke down a moan when your clit hit the tip of his cock, the wetness making him shudder. 

“So good” he moaned. “Could be doing this all day”

“No one is stopping you” you nipped at his neck, your hips not stopping. 

“Although probably the pancakes-“

He interrupted you with another kiss. One of his hands came around to tenderly hold your throat, thumb tracing over your jaw as he pressed just slightly over your pulse point. It was nothing dominating, Tom was over the point to prove anything to you. It was true that he had enjoyed the whole dom and sub play always, but with you it was different.

Tom only wanted to cherish your body and adore every part of it.

“I love you” he whined, wanting to be inside you but needing to make sure it was not fucking. It was him demonstrating you how much he loved you.

“Me too, Tom”

Needless to say, he proved it to you very, very, thoughtfully. What better than morning sex and mushy pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first post here ❤❤  
> I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff!! You can also find me in Tumblr by @imaginesmai (https://imaginesmai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
